


Не сейчас

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый сезон, подготовка Саске к экзамену на чунина. Какаши следит за своим учеником, возможно, внимательнее, чем требуется. Преслэш, низкий рейтинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сейчас

Подул холодный восточный ветер. Какаши зябко повел плечами и глянул на небо. Скоро солнце совсем сядет, а фонарика с собой нет. Читать неудобно.  
Саске выдохся, но по-прежнему держался на ногах.  
\- Хватит на сегодня, - бросил Какаши-сенсей. – Достаточно.  
\- Я не устал, - тихо сказал Саске, - Я еще долго могу…  
\- А я не могу, - флегматично отозвался Какаши. – Я хочу есть и спать.

Саске молчал, оценивая свои силы. Какаши помедлил минуту, потом развернулся и пошел. Через несколько секунд услышал, что Саске идет за ним. Вот и славно. И не надо ничего говорить вслух – сам должен понимать.

Ближе к деревне Саске спросил:  
\- Сенсей, мне завтра вас к началу тренировки ждать, или как обычно?  
\- Если знаешь ответ, зачем спрашиваешь? – усмехнулся Какаши.

Саске хмыкнул, и резко ушел вперед, потом побежал, оставив учителя в одиночестве идти домой.  
Надо сказать, что Какаши это не огорчило. Мальчишка и так сегодня чересчур резок. С одной стороны, будешь резок, когда твой противник недвусмысленно заявляет, мол, ты моя добыча. Саске есть Саске, он не сорвался, не начал орать, как Наруто, что он сам кого хочешь добудет и вообще порвет на хитай-ате. Потому Какаши с Наруто и не занимается. Жизнелюбие, оно, конечно, хорошо и подпитывает силы порой в самой безвыходной ситуации, но постоянное разухабистое веселье под ухом – это для Какаши как-то слишком. Утомляет. Тем более что у Наруто самый подходящий для него учитель, можно даже не волноваться.  
А Саске тише. Спокойнее. Саске орать не стал, не стал приставать с дурацкими вопросами. Хорошо.

***

\- Развлекаешься? – тихо говорит Какаши в ухо Джирайе, когда тот осторожно раздвигает ветви кустарника. Перед кустарником – залитая солнцем полянка, на полянке – пикник у юных особ. Джирайя едва не падает носом в кусты, девочки настороженно смотрят в их сторону.  
\- Курлы, курлы, курлы! – вопит Джирайя, изображая, наверное, птицу. Какаши давится от смеха, но девочек это, видимо, устраивает, и они возвращаются к своему занятию. Кто сказал, что только шиноби хитры и коварны? Вот эти девчонки, им ведь лет по шестнадцать, однако упорно делают вид, что не понимают своей прелести. Резвятся, хихикают и прекрасно знают, что привлекают мужчин, как сладкий сок – пчел.

\- Смотри, смотри, рыженькая! – восхищенно говорит Джирайя, толкает Какаши локтем в бок и почесывает шею, балдея от предвкушения. Если мужчина – бабник, то это навсегда. Рыженькая сидит ну точь-в-точь как на картинке в «Ича-Ича»: вполоборота к ним, закинув ногу на ногу, поправляет локоны и достает из корзинки полурастаявшее мороженое на палочке. Джирайя плавится, как то мороженое, он знает, что девчонка делает это нарочно, но с таким невинным видом, будто не понимает, что творит.

Игра такая.  
Джирайя – бывалый игрок в “отстань, я тебя хочу”.

Когда Какаши читает «Ичу-ичу», он часто представляет себя на месте главного героя. Он – главный герой – гражданский человек, разыскивает пропавшее колье. Какаши обожает такие сюжеты, не догадывается до конца книги о том, что главная подозреваемая – молодая вдова с прекрасными изумрудного цвета глазами – пала жертвой интриг. И жертвой обаяния главного героя тоже. Вообще, по сюжету книги в его объятия падают и зеленоглазые, и черноокие, и блондинки, и брюнетки, и иногда по две сразу.  
Интересная книга.  
Неизвестно, почему Джирайя выбрал гражданского на эту роль. Вероятно, ему порой хочется жить проще и незаметнее. И чтобы всякие шиноби не отвлекали его не вовремя от важного занятия.

\- Слушай, а вон та, светленькая, как тебе?

Вон та светленькая уже пять минут расчесывает свои волосы, золотистый водопад струится по плечам. Причесывается, вздыхает томно. Ничего так, очень даже. Но Какаши не главный герой книги. Это герою достаточно подойти к женщине, и та не посмотрит критически, не задаст лишних вопросов.

«Ой, а что это у тебя за маска?»

«Ах, ты скрываешь себя от людей, это так интересно»

«А можно я посмотрю?»

И все это - после пяти минут знакомства. И ведь плевать им, плевать на самом деле, почему и зачем ему маска. Им просто нравится быть такими – кокетливыми, неискренними. Это тоже часть игры. Нет, не надо, пусть Джирайя один так развлекается. Сам Какаши как-нибудь потом, как-нибудь с кем-нибудь из АНБУ, что и в постели не снимают масок. Лежишь на ней, касаешься ее груди, чуть сжимая в пальцах нежный сосок, а на тебя смотрит деревянная физиономия. Впрочем, у него самого в этот момент физиономия не лучше. Маска практически не передает эмоций. Какаши обычно не снимает маску, даже занимаясь сексом. А любовью он и не занимается. Что это еще за слово такое – «любовь». Любовь Джирайя выдумал, чтобы не платить.

\- Я с тобой поговорить хочу.  
\- Что, сейчас? – Джирайя кидает взгляд на девочек, потом пробует еще раз: - Хочешь, я склею тебе светленькую?

Какаши молчит. От Джирайи просто прет сексапил, желание, девчонки это, наверное, через кусты чувствуют. Взрослый, сильный, уверенный в себе, по-своему, по-мужски, очень привлекательный. Склеить светленькую ему ничего не стоит.

\- Ладно, тебе рыженькую.

Какаши молчит.

\- Жестокий ты человек, Хатаке Какаши. Пошли отсюда.

Какаши молчит и улыбается, но этого никто не видит. Джирайя бросает прощальный взгляд на девчонок, а им не о чем грустить – всегда найдется кто-нибудь другой. Какому дураку не понравится свежая, сочная молодость?

\- Что говорят насчет предстоящего экзамена? – спрашивает Какаши.  
\- Что-что, - Джирайя отбрасывает сожаления и становится серьезным. – Ставки на Учиху Саске принимают все букмекеры. И против – тоже. Выдержит твой ученик?  
\- А кто его знает, выдержит или нет, - откровенно говорит Какаши. – С одной стороны, защита противника практически абсолютна. С другой – она требует расхода чакры, это раз. И сам он физически не силен – это два. Целых два «но» слишком много для абсолютной защиты.  
\- Ну, я на тебя рассчитываю. Только не дай его угробить, жалко будет.  
\- Жалко, - соглашается Какаши и вспоминает упорную стойкость Саске, его настойчивость. Не горячечную пылкость Наруто, а холодный расчет. Сосредоточенность Саске приятнее и понятнее.

\- Как там твой подопечный?  
\- Хороший мальчишка, - говорит Джирайя. – Бестолковый, шумный, но забавный и по-своему серьезный. Он меня не раздражает.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага. Не люблю пафосных одиозных личностей, которые мнят о себе чересчур много и могут затаить обиду на одно неосторожно сказанное слово.

Какаши понимает, в чей огород этот камушек.

\- Ладно, лучше расскажи мне про Орочимару, и про то, чем нам может обернуться этот экзамен.

***

Обычно Какаши предпочитает не приближаться к чужим ученикам, но в этот раз так уж получилось. Он наблюдает с верхушки дерева за тем, как тренируются Нейджи и Тентен.  
Гай стоит рядом с ними, взглядом подсказывает девочке, с какой стороны лучше подойти, однако это не помогает.

Нейджи уклоняется так легко, будто это не молниеносная атака сюрикенами, а игра в мяч. Какаши задает себе вопрос – заметит ли Нейджи его, или нет?  
Потому что Гай сейчас ничего не заметит. Хоть он и исполняет свой долг сейчас, тренируется с ними, но находится далеко отсюда.

Хатаке никогда не позволял себе так ярко выражать эмоции, но Гаю плевать на это, плевать на общественное мнение. Может, ему так легче жить – не разрываться между условностями, пытаясь угодить всем, а чувствовать так ярко, как возможно.  
Каждый справляется, как может, но Какаши легче уйти в себя, отгородившись от мира.

А Нейджи, между тем, хорош. Очень хорош. Ловкий, гибкий, опасный. Возможно, у него больше всех шансов сдать экзамен. Хоть он и противник Наруто, Какаши прекрасно понимает, кто может победить.

И что Джирайя только видит в этих девчонках? Они хороши только в его рассказах. А так… не отягощенные интеллектом, не слишком интересные собеседницы. Единственное оружие – красота, молодость и хитрость.

Давно уже по Конохе ходят разные слухи.  
Говорят, к примеру, что у Генмы шашни не только с девочками. Отчасти Какаши его понимал – от девочек впору порой свихнуться.  
Да и не новость это. Был в свое время Какаши в деревне Тумана и видел тех голодных мальчишек. И более ухоженных, сытых, которых предлагали наравне с девочками.  
Раньше ведь были традиции, верно?  
Учитель и ученик, часть воспитания. Что может дать красивая девочка, кроме недолгого физического удовольствия? Такие отношения только размягчают мужчину. Слезы, капризы, как все это неприятно.

Настоящий шиноби должен быть лишен таких чувств. Какаши глядит, как жестко Нейджи отталкивает взглядом от себя Тентен, которая явно хочет ему понравиться. Нейджи предлагает не расслабляться, а продолжать тренировку. Нечего, девочка, нечего. Настоящих куноичи – достойных зваться таковыми – раз-два и обчелся.  
Плохо, что в шиноби берут девочек, плохо. Большинству не место в бою, взять хотя бы Сакуру. Какаши едва не вздыхает вслух.

Хината Хьюга. Великолепная наследственность, великолепный учитель – Хияши. Хияши превосходный воин, умный, образованный мужчина. Держится всегда с достоинством – что от него унаследовала старшая дочь? Ничего. Ничего, впустую идут все уроки и тренировки. Нейджи – вот кого следует упорно натаскивать. И ломать его строптивый характер. Он ждет, пока отдышится Тентен, шумно хватающая воздух. Какаши отсюда слышит звук ее дыхания. Нейджи стоит неподвижно, дышит бесшумно. Немного старше Саске, но такой же невзрослый. Брюки едва ниже колен – как дань детству? Тонкие безволосые ноги будто раскрепощают этого не по годам серьезного мальчишку. С Нейджи было бы меньше проблем, понимает Какаши. Намного меньше проблем. Он сильный, но Какаши сильнее. И опаснее.  
Задрать бы светлую курточку, прикоснуться к теплой и сухой коже, не услышать нелепых смешков…

Нейджи в одно мгновение уворачивается от летящей в него камы, хватает ее за рукоять и тут же отправляет в ветку, на которой сидит Какаши. Тот не вздрагивает, хотя мысли путаются, а приветственно машет рукой Нейджи. И Гаю, который наконец-то выплыл из своих тяжких мыслей. Какаши делает вид, что ему просто любопытно. В конце концов, у Нейджи есть свои собственные учителя.

 

***

\- Я вас ждал, - сказал Саске.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Какаши. – Как твои успехи?  
\- Нормально мои успехи. Будто вам до них дело есть… - обида по жизни младшего сына прорывается наружу. Он все-таки любит внимание, этот ребенок. И ему приятна в какой-то степени девчачья суета вокруг него, соперничество и прочее. Хоть он этого и не показывает.

Какаши мог бы что-нибудь ответить утешительное, мог бы возразить, как сделал бы Ирука. Ирука бы постарался объяснить мальчишке, что его тренировки и результаты очень важны, что сам Саске ему очень важен и дорог. Ну прочая поддерживающая болтовня.  
Но Хатаке Какаши не Ирука. Потому он молчит, взглядом указывая Саске на камень.  
И Саске начинает тренировку.

Поджарый, худой, как и сам Какаши, он старается, стремится стать сильным.  
С одной стороны – уже шиноби, уже сильный, ловкий, лучше многих генинов, и чего там, лучше того же Ируки. С другой стороны – мальчишка: невзрослый, неопытный. Невысокий, с постоянно чуть усталым и горьким голосом. Похожий на пустельгу. Маленький сокол. Маленький, но уже опасный. Ставки на младшего Учиху высоки. Он должен оправдать доверие почтеннейшей публики, пусть покажет себя. Всю свою силу, пусть знают эти власть имущие, что за люди охраняют их покой.

***

Прогуливаясь по деревне с утра, Какаши не может не обратить внимания на то, что Гай направляется вовсе не на полигон. Можно было бы поговорить с ним, однако Какаши никогда не умел утешать. Его политика – политика невмешательства.  
Пусть делает, что хочет, пока это не несет явного вреда.

На сегодня запланировано много, и лучше сильно не опаздывать. Иначе Саске не простит. Какаши усмехается, представляя себе его скрытое негодование.

Однако когда Какаши заглядывает узнать, как там дела у Нейджи, он уже не считает политику невмешательства идеальной. Тентен озабоченно смотрит на Нейджи. Какаши замечает, что одежда на нем измята, зеленые росчерки размазанной травы украшают ткань. Видимо, мальчишка ночевал прямо здесь. И не первый день. Гай, конечно, молодец, но его постоянный максимализм иногда раздражает. Какого черта выжимать из себя последние силы, если можно их восстановить и заниматься снова? Какаши хочет пройти мимо, однако замечает, что мальчишка продолжает тренировки. Судя по его, по слишком напряженным ногам и плечам – ему сейчас тяжело. Тяжело даже просто держаться на ногах. И при этом он продолжает тренировать удары, расходуя чакру.

Какаши колеблется. Нейджи ударяет столб ногой, чуть заметно промахивается и уже не может удержать равновесия. Падает на землю. Тентен подбегает к нему, а мальчишка хватает ее за руку. Требует помочь ему встать?

\- На сегодня тебе хватит, парень, - говорит Какаши, появляясь ниоткуда рядом с Тентен.  
Девчонка испуганно вздрагивает, но потом умоляюще смотрит на сенсея.  
\- Иди домой, - произносит Какаши.  
\- Не вмешивайтесь, идите, куда шли, - отвечает Нейджи. Настырный мальчишка.  
У Хатаке Какаши и так много дел на сегодня. Он легко берет на руки Нейджи, перекидывает его через плечо. Конечно, это обидно. Какаши просто физически чувствует, как Нейджи это обидно, но если бы тот удержался от своих грубых слов, возможно, так бы не случилось. И тут Нейджи вырывается, спрыгивает на землю. Неудачно спрыгивает, потому что не убегает никуда, а сидит и держится за ногу.

«Выпороть бы вас всех, - думает Какаши, - От Наруто и Саске начиная».  
Тентен начинает суетиться, Нейджи болезненно кривится, ощупывая свою лодыжку. Эта гримаса отчаяния больше идет ему, чем холодная маска. Сейчас Нейджи выглядит на свой возраст, а то иногда по выражению лица от Хияши не отличишь.

\- Извините, - небрежно бросает Нейджи. – Надеюсь, у вас еще не пропало желание мне помочь?  
Ничего у Какаши никуда не пропало. Он подходит, и снова, теперь – немного более бережно берет Нейджи на руки. Не перекидывает через плечо, хотя и хочется. Нейджи послушно обхватывает его шею. Мальчишка весит не так уж мало, однако Какаши все устраивает. Он молча кивает Тентен и исчезает прочь.

***

Сегодня дождливо, и на этот раз Какаши не придет вовремя.  
Он давно уже стоит у поминального камня.  
Хруст мокрых веток, еле слышный, но слух у Какаши, как у совы.  
Саске.  
Шиноби тревожно и грустно смотрит на Саске, потому что не хочется сейчас пустых слов, упреков в опоздании и прочего. Какого Кьюби мальчишке здесь надо?

Но Саске молчит, просто подходит к камню и просто встает рядом с ним.  
Молчит.  
И Какаши внутренне отпускает. Слишком дорого ему собственное душевное равновесие, чтобы спорить с Саске. Хотя, разве он забыл, что не станет Саске вопить в таком месте?

Накрапывает мелкий дождь, будто чувствуя настроение Какаши. Хорошо. Спокойно. Ткань жилетки и водолазки не мокнет, и он может долго стоять здесь, в чуть расслабленной позе.

Однако почему-то сегодня постоять так, как хочется, не удается. Отвлекает внимание широкая горловина рубашки Саске. Дождь каплет за высокий ворот, туда, прямо на шею. На теплую ребячью шею, грозя простудой.  
Шиноби должен быть закаленным и сильным.  
Какаши хочет думать, что это так. Потому что если думать иначе, то придется сейчас спорить с Саске и отсылать его домой, а один Саске не пойдет, если пойдет вообще.

Проклятые дети. Проклятые, настырные, своевольные дети, которые считают себя самыми умными. Нейджи вчера дошел до предела, и если бы потратил еще немного чакры – можно было бы и попрощаться с ним. И все равно, когда понял, что натворил, все равно продолжал считать себя самым взрослым. Несмотря на Хияши, который пришел в больницу и поблагодарил Гая и Какаши. Слава всем Предкам, что Гай обретался именно в больнице, иначе получилось бы совсем скверно.

Дождь все не кончается, и когда Какаши складывает пальцы в печать, над ними обоими зависает прозрачная полусфера. Вообще-то эта техника защищает от удара сенбонами, сюрикенами и прочим мелким метательным оружием, но от дождя тоже защищает.

Так-то лучше. Наверное. Но где-то в глубине появляется назойливая мысль о том, что Саске уже вымок, и неполезно ему тут долго торчать. Ветер сегодня восточный, холодный ветер.

Мысль зреет и зреет, и, наконец, прорывается наружу словами:  
\- Иди домой. Замерзнешь.  
\- Никуда я не пойду. Если вы не в курсе, у меня тоже есть повод постоять тут. Все равно полдня пропало.  
\- И что мне с тобой делать? – спрашивает Какаши.  
\- Оставить в покое.

Оставил бы, однако забытое чувство – как его называют, совесть? – начинает тревожить. Сегодня заболеет, завтра пропустит тренировку, а времени в обрез.  
Вот эти доводы и приводит Саске Какаши.

\- Тогда давайте займемся тренировками. Раз уже времени в обрез.

Отказать. Отказать, не объясняя причин. Дело не в дожде, и не в мокроте одежды, дело в больном, чуть маньячном выражении глаз Саске. Не нравится Какаши это выражение, ох как не нравится.

\- Сенсей. Я. Хочу. Тренироваться. И если вы будете против, я иду один.  
Саске разворачивается и уходит прочь. Так и ждет прикосновения руки на своем плече, чтобы резко дернуть этим самым полудетским плечом, с неразвитыми еще мускулами. Ему хочется, чтоб его остановили. А Какаши почему-то не может остаться на месте. И почему-то идет вслед. Полумера – пойти вслед, но не прикасаться к Саске, как бы не хотелось сейчас развернуть его лицом к себе и высказать мнение по поводу зарвавшихся генинов.  
Он хочет тренировку – он получит тренировку.

***

Сотнями, тысячами птичьих голосков звучит, потрескивает чакра в руке Саске.  
Один раз у Саске сегодня получилось, он может сосредотачивать силу в руке, не терять ее. Саске устал, и во второй раз ему тяжело, тяжелее, чем в первый.  
Но Какаши сегодня не делает никаких поблажек. Бандана передвинута на лоб. Какаши безразлично смотрит на Саске.  
Какаши жестко кивает ученику, мол, не вздумай растерять, держи, концентрируй.  
Не позволяет нанести удар уже сейчас – ждет, пока чакра мальчишки не сконцентрируется максимально в руке.  
Слабый удар, не поразивший противника всерьез – это отсутствие удара.

Саске чуть кривится от боли, темные брови изломаны. Он весь в нетерпении, так и хочет рвануть с места, птицей подлететь к камню и разрушить его.

\- Стоять, - произносит Какаши. – Рано.

Злобным, едва не ненавидящим взглядом смотрит на него исподлобья Саске. Если б взглядом можно было убить – Саске не пришлось бы перенимать у Какаши технику Чидори.

\- Пошел, - командует он, и Саске срывается, в один момент все происходит. Камень разрушен, в нем огромная дыра, как дупло в гнилом зубе.

\- Отлично, - произносит Какаши. Журчание дождя напоминает ему о природной нужде, и он уходит за камни. Расстегивает штаны, раздумывая о том, опасно ли мочиться во время грозы, и может ли в струю ударить молния. Однако раскаты грома где-то вдалеке, потому дурацкие размышления занимают другие. Какаши застегивает штаны, достает из кармана книгу, прикрывает ее ладонью от дождя. Сюжет близиться к развязке, похищенные бриллианты найдены, и их владелица целует руки главному герою.

Треск птичьих голосов отрывает Какаши от книги. Саске стоит на прежнем месте, вытянув руку, и вновь концентрирует чакру. Третий раз за сегодня.

\- Я говорил тебе, к чему это приведет, - утвердительно произносит Какаши.  
Но Саске сжимает зубы и не слушает его. Он вновь набирает силу для удара.  
\- Прекрати, - говорит Какаши, но напрасно. Мальчишка плюет на предупреждение учителя. Треск потихоньку стихает, а Какаши в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с Саске – как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить бесчувственное уже тело.

\- Дурак, - говорит Какаши, легко подхватывает Саске под коленки и спину, как девочку. Голова мальчишки запрокидывается назад, как у подбитой из рогатки птицы.  
Проклятая печать – три маленькие запятые на шее. Дальше не пошло. Хорошо. Какаши прижимает Саске покрепче. Облако белого дыма быстро тает под дождем.

***

Одежда Саске висела в шкафу, Какаши решил, что у нее есть шанс высохнуть.  
Кровать у него в комнате одна. Саске на ней и лежал, пока Какаши, устроившись на неудобном стуле, дочитывал последние страницы и никак не мог вчитаться в их смысл.

Хорошо все-таки быть книжным героем. Из каждой передряги всегда есть выход, да и сами передряги – интересны. А девушки – доступны. К примеру, главному герою достаточно повести бровью, что бы девушка заинтересовалась им. Какаши, чтобы получить свой секс, необходимо либо топать в городок за несколько дней отсюда, потому что проституции в Конохе нет. Либо долго и нудно ухаживать за какой-нибудь девочкой, что будет капризничать, хохотать и мурыжить ему мозги пятнадцать раз на дню. И в итоге не даст. Или даст, но Какаши не понравится, и тогда получится, что все было напрасно.  
Еще как вариант, остаются куноичи. Таких ладных и женственных куноичи, как, к примеру, Куренай, в деревне нет. Одна Куренай. И та занята.  
А с Анко пусть лучше Орочимару спит.  
Лучше читать книгу, однозначно. Ни тебе болезней всяких паскудных, ни проблем с капризами. Какаши просчитывал шаги наперед, посыпал все заблаговременно пеплом и заранее расстраивался.

Лучше почитать и подумать.

Непослушный мальчишка заворочался на кровати. Какаши, не поднимая головы, глянул на него.  
\- Дайте воды, - сказал Саске.

Немного подумав, Какаши встал, налил воды из кувшина и протянул мальчишке. Тот выпил, вернул стакан и отвернулся лицом к стене. Какаши скинул обувь, улегся сбоку, сдвинув Саске к стене. Саске недовольно фыркнул.  
\- Вы с меня одеяло содрали.

Какаши молча залез, как был в одежде, под одеяло. Потянулся, улегся поудобнее.  
В шутку укрыл Саске с головой. Мальчишка недовольно скинул одеяло, буркнул что-то.

Можно, можно было сейчас протянуть руку, сунуть ее под одеяло, дотронуться до теплой мальчишеской ладони, поиграть с пальцами. Стянуть с себя маску, прикоснуться губами к губам. Заняться не сексом, а любовью.

Иногда Какаши хочется заняться именно любовью.

Несмотря на внешнюю холодность и агрессию Саске, можно было приручить мальчишку.  
Запросто.  
К нему он потянется – Какаши чувствовал это интуитивно, а окончательно сегодня понял, когда они встретились у поминального камня. Привяжется, будет по-своему любить. Какаши хмуро глянул на растрепанный затылок Саске. Не зря же он молчит сейчас. Замер, не знает, что сказать. Не спит он, это точно.  
Не надо.  
Нет, впереди еще экзамен на чунина.  
Серьезный противник, который может не пощадить, а Какаши – не успеть.  
Не надо. Не сейчас.  
Трудно было отказаться, но Какаши намеренно отказывался сейчас от чувств.

Какаши знал, что выглядит сильным. Кто со стороны мог догадаться, что у этого высокого шиноби в спине у него давным-давно застрял кунай. Вместе с маской он носит его всегда и не может вытащить – лезвие только входит еще глубже. Какаши часто ощущал себя подранком, недобитым зверем. И только другому такому подранку можно было бы довериться, доверить себя. Про кунай в спине Саске Какаши знал хорошо.

\- В следующий раз, - сказал Какаши и удивился хриплости своего голоса, - В следующий раз не послушаешься меня и умрешь. Понял?  
\- Понял, - сказал Саске. – Не учите меня жить.

Вместо ответа Какаши вновь накрыл его одеялом с головой. Саске выполз наружу, улегся на спину. Не надо сейчас превращать его в слабого и уязвимого. Какаши отвернулся от него, поправил подушку, подложил руку под голову и закрыл глаза.  
Когда-нибудь, Саске.  
Но не сейчас.

Конец.


End file.
